


歌孽（三）补链

by Sumuzhe



Category: all羡 - Fandom, 寒羡 - Fandom, 温羡 - Fandom, 温若寒 - Fandom, 魏无羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumuzhe/pseuds/Sumuzhe
Summary: 依然是借阿苏的id补裆





	歌孽（三）补链

“早上给我戴的花，怎么回事，温宗主。”

白玉麒麟生了镰刀齿的口中吐着水，水喷流到比练武广场尚大的池中，融入乳白色的水气里。  
岐山有一眼温泉，舒筋健骨之效犹佳，泉水一直引到温家宗主的寝殿后身，这魏无羡是知道的。  
只是当昨夜，温若寒抱着他来作必要的清理，他见到一直由温若寒一人独享的偌大一座汤泉宫时，第一反应是，也许金光善在私议中对温家持敌对立场，也有一部分原因是温家抢了兰陵金氏仙门首富的名衔。

“你小时候也这样闹过我的。”  
温若寒停了一会儿才答复，魏无羡隐隐约约感到有视线在自己肩头扫。  
什么时候的事？闹？温狗？  
魏无羡已将头浮出水面，背倚着玉砖池壁，背对着温若寒。  
身后有窸窸窣窣声。应当是把外袍脱了。  
温若寒显然是不可能从这个视角看见自家小夫人一脸明摆着的疑惑神色的，却还是似知道他的忘性一般，发善心地提示了几个词。  
“五年前，你十二岁，在江家。”

突然有几幕景象，从被魏无羡遗忘的诸多岁月里跳出来，拼接成一部很短的哑剧，在魏无羡脑海里逐渐清晰起来。

还穿着小巧的束袖紫衣、比石案高不了多少的魏无羡，在江家请贵客小憩的大院旁，单层塔高的银杏下，发现了一个奇怪的大哥哥。  
“大哥哥”坐在石案边，单手撑腮，双眸轻阖着，似一尊佛塑般静止。  
魏无羡在莲花坞呆了三年了，没见过这人。  
小小的作恶心又升起来了，采了朵荷花来，别在其银亮发冠的凹槽处。  
让粉嫩嫩的大荷生生配上硬朗俊俏的人，这简直是魏无羡的嗜好。  
他从不会管旁的问题，譬如这间特殊的院里会休憩着怎样的人。  
而后江叔叔就来了，他来不及在脚底抹油便溜之大吉了，身后是江叔叔难掩的轻笑声。  
那时候，温家的狗只是乱吠，还未噬去谁的筋骨。

只是他本就记性不好，这一段小戏便被岁月掩埋了颜色。原来那奇怪的大哥哥是假寐，却还稳坐如山地候他动作。

 

“你醒着？”  
“记起来了？”  
“忘了是你。”  
如果记得，便是拿刀剜也要剜去这种记忆。  
想及此处，魏无羡却是一惊，温家分明未夺他至亲，他竟厌恶温家至此。  
“人都是孽种，易忘，不自知。”  
就像魏无羡现在，香肩半露，被热水腾出的红晕攀在凝脂般的肩头，少年人乌密的长发如墨泻入水面，入水即漂散成墨晕开的丝滑，美出了一种意境。修长的脖颈后，发丝间，一点粉红的伫香痣使人无法忽略，上面还留着温若寒昨夜例行公事般辗转出来的齿痕。  
以及只有他自己闻不见的酒香味的信香。  
而他偏偏不自知。  
温若寒俯身，魏无羡感到长如远节指骨的指甲，从自己的下颌起始，轻轻刮过脸颊，在自己右眼角处停留。强忍下颊侧一路的麻痒，难受地闭起右眼，睫羽正擦着对方覆了薄茧的指腹。  
温若寒收回手，魏婴身边多了水花溅起的声音。  
“既然温宗主来了，那我便先回房睡下了。”

 

“小没良心的，昨夜可是本座抱你来，如今却惦念着吃独食。”  
温若寒站在水里，一句话的功夫已与魏无羡几乎胸膛相贴，不必伸出手臂，便将魏无羡禁锢在水里。  
狼独爱包围式捕猎，不容猎物有半点儿逃却的希望，便在无望中哀哀戚戚地发出生命最后的悲鸣，然后认其大快朵颐。

此刻两人的信香平静地融汇着，魏无羡却觉着空气莫名地燥，显然不是情欲所致。他只当是泡久了温泉水泡得心焦头胀，强压下情绪，  
“温宗主，你我成婚有因，你可与我不必事事如夫妻一般。”

狼的眼睛危险地眯成了缝。  
“确实有因。可夫人与本座……”  
鼻尖擦着鼻尖，眼睛望进眼睛，呼吸掺着呼吸。  
“确为夫妻。”

温宗主自然可以轻易挫灭谁的尊严。  
可温若寒，却偏偏要做些事来要人摸不着头脑，偏偏私下里也要佯装出对人一副百般疼爱的样子，偏偏要人做的觉悟如笑话一样，偏偏如孩子似的。  
魏无羡喜欢孩子，师姐总道他只有三岁，他的畅想与孩子的梦总是最相近的，但孩子不会命令他手下的狗去咬莲花坞，咬金陵台，咬云深不知处。  
直咬得鲜血淋漓，只差一把火将所有人的明天烧成灰烬。

心里头无名的火压也压不住，蠢蠢欲动地顶着理智的青铜盖，火舌一点点窜出来，熬着慢功夫，烧去魏无羡的平和。

“婚礼行完了，我再给你把孩子生了，齐活了，温若寒，我凭什么要被用来满足你的恶趣味？”  
“宝贝儿，你今天的情绪可不正常。”  
“恶心。”  
蹙眉，狠狠地表达嫌恶。  
“怎么了？是……心性不稳了么？”  
“……你在说什么？”  
被猜中什么，魏无羡垂下的手指微微蜷了蜷，又自以为不着痕迹地舒展开，方才的几分硬气又轻易地在这个男人面前溃不成军。  
“你给我把这玩意儿摘了吧，沐浴还戴个镯子，太碍事了。”  
他咬着牙关岔着话题，温若寒竟也顺接下去。  
“不行呢，小朋友。”

带着明显侵略意味的信香，在一瞬间铺天盖地。几秒内，偌大一个殿宇，竟每个角落都充盈着乾元强大的信香味道，登时激得魏无羡瞳孔一缩。  
来自乾元中的佼佼者的信香，有着如阳光般雄厚不容万物抗拒的热力，直接燃起坤泽每一寸皮肤、每一个毛孔、每一次呼吸，对方便如落入地底炼狱的亡魂般经受着炙烤。

乾元从方才起便染上情欲的目光中沉淀了占有的欲望，这一分沉淀撕下了乾元宠溺的皮相装面，露出赤裸裸的目的来。

又来了。

魏无羡紧绷的一丝理智瞬间就被愤怒取代了。

好似听见了昨夜里温若寒嘲讽的所谓爱意，他只觉得怒极了。

明明他自己身上的信香才溢着酒香，他自己却像醉了似的，许是受还未完全长期标记自己的乾元侵略性的信香影响，昏昏沉沉。

又来了。

似昨晚一样。

他被乾元以不容违背的力道抓着两只手腕锢在榻上，乾元伏在他身上，明晃晃的狂态跳在他眼前，乾元的信香在一瞬间增强，攻入自己渴得羞耻的肌肤。

昨夜他被温若寒吻着，吻如见到久久爱而不得的宝物般狂野放肆，却逐渐转为百般疼惜的温柔轻巧。

魏无羡原本已做好了觉悟。

可他是魏无羡，就算被天定了食素的命，他也是最野的雄牛，他不是旁的只会乖乖咩叫的羔羊。

他是和亲者，他没有也不能有身体上的过激反抗，却想保留哪怕一丝清醒的神智，他不愿屈从于坤泽的本能，像个未开化的走兽一样机械地交配，完全沦陷，彻底臣服。

温泉里，魏无羡在自己腿根软下之前，故技重施。

醇酿的酒味信香从小小的伫香痣里迸发出来，却有着无穷的力量储蓄般迅速铺展开来，那不是寻常坤泽身上勾人心魂的诱惑，而是一种同乾元极相似的攻击性的气味。  
魏无羡是当世仙门唯一一个能自主释放信香的坤泽，也是有史以来唯一一个以信香护身的坤泽。  
昨夜的温若寒似是胸有成竹了万年的玩味表情裂出一道惊愕，随即又恢复了神色，眼里的兴味更盛。

而今夜小夫人徒劳的反抗反而点燃了温若寒的凌虐欲。  
魏无羡刚用自己的信香将自己勉强与乾元的信香隔绝，将目光狠狠偏开。  
当红色与墨色相配的时候，红色的负面含义会被最为充分地表达出来——恐怖，血腥，暴虐。  
这一点，在魏无羡望向那人天生的红眸时，以及多年后望向水中映着的的自己时，有着深切地体会。  
那人的眸太可怕，望久了真的会痴，会失了智，会明知是泥沼也要重重实实地踩进去，然后绝望，然后声嘶力竭，然后抵死挣扎，然后无怨无悔。

顿时池内信香又浓郁了几分，温若寒俯身去叼魏无羡的喉结，水中赤膊，自是做什么都可以。  
一双大手自然而然地在魏无羡腰腹处大力揉捏，这是昨夜的新发现，这只平素毛发恣张的小猫，会在腰腹落入他人掌中时，魏无羡如被雷打了一样剧烈颤抖了一下。  
信香的攻击性一弱，温若寒霸道的味道便从四面八方往鼻腔跟伫香痣里钻，到底是上苍不公，魏无羡到底是个坤泽，已是耗尽了理智招架，也到底还是几欲沦陷，原本恼着的目光一点点迷蒙下去。

腰被指腹上常年练剑生出的旧茧轻轻撩过，魏无羡本以为有了一线生机，便挣扎着要躲，谁知腰又被重新掐紧，爱抚，摩挲。

连衣物的相隔都省去了，乾元已傲然的物什毫无遮掩地顶在魏无羡紧实的小腹上，腿也不知何时乘虚而入地抵在了魏婴双腿之间。

记忆又被适时唤起，喜榻上温若寒从他的脚踝开始，一路深情地啄吻，一直吻到大腿根。魏无羡平时一刻不闲的嘴此时紧闭着，一声不吭，只用手指死死抠抓着绣了龙凤呈祥的锦被。

魏无羡的喜服已褪了个干干净净，露出大片玉脂样的肌肤，只有薄薄一层布料虚虚掩着身下。温若寒的喜服却还好好的，甚至少有皱褶，更令人有种被玩弄于鼓掌，而无法动摇对方毫发的恼火感。  
温若寒锋利的犬齿最后咬破了魏无羡的伫香痣，信香源源刺入魏无羡的后颈，顺延着脊椎骨安抚了魏无羡整个紧绷的后背。  
是……临时标记？  
温若寒自解了下摆，露出凶硕的折磨人的榻上猛枪来，对魏无羡说的话却是：  
“跪下，张开嘴。”

屈辱从情欲中复生了，于是被温泉泡酥了骨的魏无羡几乎要弱得循形的不属于调情用的那部分信香又有重新强大之势，又被对方不知何时缠绵温柔起来的信香狡猾地俘获。

那一刻，回忆里昨夜喜榻上的魏无羡，和现下温泉中的魏无羡，都知道，他输了。  
—TBC—  
借阿苏ID补裆


End file.
